The Turtles And The Dream Fox
by youkodoll
Summary: An ancient evil is about to wake and the brothers are about to face one of the biggest fights of their lives. M/M yaoi.


This is a story that pop into my head during math class, to tell the truth I didn't know how this story was going to begin. Heck I don't even know how it will continue but am sure it will anyway. I was planing on posting this story on the first of January but I didn't even have it finish halfway yet, so instead it will be a gift to fanfiction for V-day! I can't tell you how difficult it is to do characters like Splinter or the Ancient One, I guess now I know why not alot of people don't do them. However they are need, I was going to take them out but it was way to late for that beside they have importent roles too. I hope everyone enjoys the story and I'm sorry for any mistakes there are, I checked as much as I possibly could.

Xx **WARNING AND NOTICE:** I'm again sorry to have to do this but I have to. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I recieve no cash from this whatsoever and am doing this for my pure pleasure of writing something I like, am sure most people here do to. This story is rated M for future violences, yaoi scenes, and other things. If you don't like any of thaat stuff please go back and choose another story. This story also contain male to male action and not so pretty things. xX

That all I have to say, please enjoy the story.

He breathing was almost nonexisting next the silence that filled the dojo. Every now and then a small flicker of the candles that surrounded him would cry out but only for a second, shadows were the only thing that seem to be there with him but they weren't. Relaxing, he concentrated on the perfect image of a suface of water in his mind, letting it be his guide and balance. Without opening his eyes, he perform the kata with cat like grace almost like he has been doing the routine his entire life, backward punch, split kick, lotus strike were some of the moves require for the kate and were same of the easiest to do, but that was far from the truth since had just barly even learned it, up until now he hasn't done it right once. But then again it takes time to learn a move that comes from somewhere in early history Japan in a god forsaken island that he couldn't even try to pronounce. And if you want to get there you just go to the middle of nowhere, turn south and if you hit the edge of the world then you gone too far. He earn a whack on the head for that joke when he told the Ancient One, thou he did laugh afterwards.

"Michealangelo, you need to lift your kicks higher and don't move back when you get out of your backstand." From one of the corner in the dojo, the Ancient One sat on a matt, smoking his long pipe and his eyes close.

It still suprises Michealangelo how he manages to know when he made a mistake when he never opened his eyes to check him, even Master Splinter could do it. He guess it was a sensei thing.

"Yes Ancient One." Mikey once again went to the beginning, redoing everything slowly and as told.

Did I mention everything that has happen in the last three years? You might want to take a sit for this. Well I guess I should start as to why am studying with the Ancient One and where are my brothers. It all started after our final battle with the Shredder, my bros and Sensei were called away to the Nexus dimension for something very important. As it turns out they were choosen to train in that dimension with the greatest ninja masters there was, the one my Sensei's master train with. I was so happy for them, I couldn't believe my bros were going to be ninja masters themself! Even April and Casey were proud of them and I was too. I was hoping I could go with them but I couldn't since the Diamyo said I would be a distraction for my bros, Master Splinter was going to stay with me but had to go with my brothers on the Diamyo request. So in order to keep training and be under supervision, Sensei asked the Ancient One to stay with me. I was very bummed out by this but someone had to stay and watch over the lair, our friends and patrol the city, and I was more then happy to take the honor on doing so.

The night before my bros and Sensei had to leave we threw a huge party, April and Casey invited all our friends and I cook the biggest meal and cake the lair had ever seen. We party until early morning, even Master Splinter was up with us talking and laughing along. When everyone finally left and my family went to bed, I stayed in the living room wide awake crying to myself how I would miss them. I didn't notice when my bros and Sensei gather around me until they started hugging me, telling me not to cry anymore and that they were going to come back. And to make it a promise, Donnie rip a little pieces from everyone's bandana and Sensei's robe, tieing them to my bandana's tails. I knew from that, they were going to come back to me and once again be a whole family. When morning came, I cook them a big breakfast and some snacks to take on their way. It was every hard to see them go when Usagi showed up in the portal ready to take them. I huged them one final time and wave as they went through the portal, I cried some more when they left but for a little while I still had to clean last night's party. Bummer. Sometime half way during my cleaning the Ancient One showed up in another portal. He told me I was under his care and that I didn't have to worry about my bros, they are pretty tough especially Raph. Soon after that Usagi and Diamyo showed up in another portal coming to see if I was alright and that if I ever needed something they were there for me, we had a very Dr. Phil moment there. The Diamyo and Usagi left after dinner and a few movies.

The Ancient One then started to train me and let me tell you, I don't know how Leo manage to train why this guy, his totally nuts! We spend hours after hours training, meditating, relearning everything and all the while he was farting! It was pretty funny the first couple of times but then it got annoying and stinky! That dude pack a punch. When we were done, I would do a meal and he would wolf it down before I even had a chance to sit. It every funny when we race to see who can eat the fastest, so far we both have an equal amount of wins, am hoping to beat him one day. He also been teaching me in japanese and chinese, which Leo would be very happy to know, seishin-teki kyoyo, I think Master Splinter told him to do that, tenmon, he say it will be usefull for me for some reason. He also beening drill into my head shinobi-iri, Chōhō, and my favorite Hensōjutsu. At first it was every hard to understand everything that was going on and with his heavy japanese accent it didn't help. But as it went on I got the hang of it and it had really paid off! It had help me when I was in trouble and had to go undercover as a gang member when Angle's brother got into some major crazy mass.

I have gotten in to the routine of waking up early (still hate it) to do breakfast, lunch, and dinner in one set that way I didn't have to worry about it when we got out of training late. Training nonstop and understanding what the hell the Ancient One is saying, patroling by myself, sometimes Casey, the Ancient One , or Leatherhead would help me. Visiting our friends in the weekend, the Ancient One like to come with me when am either visiting April's or the junkyard. And playing with the Ancient One version of hide and go seek, we play for hours sometimes. Ever now and then Usagi or the Diamyo would show up with a letter from Master Splinter and my bros, telling me they were ok and how they were doing in their training so far and asking me if I was ok. And if I'm lucky they would telling me stories of my brothers training and how Master Splinter has invented this awesome sweet moves, I can't wait for Master Splinter to teach them to me.

I must have been smiling or wasn't listening to what the Ancient One was saying because right now he is giving me the look. Ooops.

"Michealangelo, how many times have I told you not to let your mind wonder and go to la la land?" The Ancient One's arms were folded and was looking right at me with a knowing look.

"Am not sure, I lost count after the first 30 or so but I wasn't in la la land." Which wasn't a lie.

Standing up the Ancient One stare into Michealangel's bright blue eyes, he knew that Michealangelo might have not been in la la land but he must certainly was not in this plant. He wonder sometimes if Splinter-san's decision of having Michealangelo study ninjutsu was wise. After all even with Michealangelo's natural athlete abilites and quickness, he was an extremely happy going teen. Loud, bright color, and fun loving teen, everything that a ninja was not suppose to be. At the age of 19 Michealangelo had a most wonderful talent of art and cooking that he had ever seen so far. He was also very innocent, something that a life of a ninja could come to be very dangerous and fatel for him. He believe to much in the goodness of the world and in people, he suppose that could have been a reason for Splinter-san decision to have Michealangelo study ninjutsu, to protect himself against the world. Signing, the Ancient One decided this was as far enough as they were going to get today.

"We will call it a day for now Michealangelo, besides you earn it, we are at least 7 lesson ahead anyway. And I kind of want to watch the rest of my shows." The Ancient One made his way to the ricepaper door and slide it open, turning he waited for Michealangelo.

What was it that senseis like so much about daytime tv? Well whatever it was he was sure he'll never know. Quickly, he blew off all the candles and went out with the Ancient One, he smile when he saw the Ancient One make a beeline for the tv. Shaking his head Michealangelo, headed to the kitchen, picking up Klunk who was walking by his feet. Klunk was no longer the kitten he had found that Christmas day in Central Park, instead in his place stood a bright oragan fur cat with cool yellow eyes and a long tail. But no matter how much Klunk may have grown, he was still Mikey's baby kitten. He placed Klunk on the kitchen counter, petting his head softly. Turning, he went into the fridge and took out some tubeware and vegetables. ( he could no longer live on the diet of pizza and junk food, the Ancient one said it goes straight to his hips if you can believe that.) Mikey put the tubeware in the microwave, letting it heat for a couple of mintunes. He started on the salade while that cooked, working around the whole kitchen. Finishing up quickly, Mikey saw he had a couple of mintunes to spare before the late lunch was ready, looking around he went to turn on the kitchen radio.

"This is T.L on light rock 23.4FM, we are going to hit the 70's now with a little of bobbing and hopping with Suzie! Hope you enjoy it now!" The radio host shouted as music starting to blair out. At once Mikey smile, turning up the volume all the way and grabbing a kitchen wooded spoon.

"I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun, holding hands and skimming stones!" He faced Klunk, singing to him and the kitchen with Elton John. "Had an old gold chevy and a place of my own! But the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock! While the other kids were rocking a round the clock, we were hopping and bobbing to the Crocodile Rock!"

Spining around Mikey sang full out with the song, moving all around the kitchen. "Well the Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still! I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will! Oh, Lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight! Laaaaa! Lalala! Laaaaa! Lalala! Laaaa! Lalala! Laaaa!"

Dropping the spoon, he jumped into the air swinging his arms along with his hips. Forgetting about the world, he dances like no ones there. "But the years went by and the rock just died, Suzie went and left us for some foregin guy! Long nights crying by the record machine, dreaming of my chevy and my old blue jeans! But they never kill the thrills we've got, burning up to the Crocodile Rock! Learning fast as the weeks went past, we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last! Well the Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still!" By now Michealangelo was giving Elton John a run for his money! He was doing the fish and windmill, his singing was over powering the beeping signal of the microwave, Mikey kept on jammimg.

"I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will! Oh, Lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and Crocodile Rocking was out of sight! Laaaa! Lalala! Laaaa! Lalala! Laaaa! Lalala! Laaaaaa! I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun, holding hands and skimming stones! Had an old gold chevy and a place of place of my own! But the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock! While the other kids were rocking a round the clock, we were hopping and bobbing to the Crocodile Rock! Well the Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still! I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will! Oh, Lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight! Laaaaaaaaa! Lalalalalaaaaaaaa!" The music started to whine down but Mikey kept right on dancing until the host spoke up again.

"Well ladies and gentleman, that was Sir Elton John's Crocodile Rock, 1973 baby! Up nex..." Mikey turned off the radio, his heart racing and his lungs out of breath yet very happy. It was one of his favorite songs, he remember when he used to sing it with Leo and Don to annoy Raph that way he'll join in, it always worked. Picking up the spoon he droped, Mikey went to the microwave where the food got a little over crispy

'That what you get when you over heat it, I don't think the Ancient One will mind thou, he'll eat anything.' Mikey thought, bring the plates out.

"Who's this Suzie Michealangelo? Will I get an encore? Ohhhh, do that funny too hot for my shirt song!"

Jumping almost 3 feet into the air, Michealangelo spun around toward the entrance of the kitchen where the Ancient One stood.

"What are doing in here Ancient One? I though you were watching your stories." Even thou he was green, his faces had a dark red color blush on it, he knew the Ancient One caught him in the act of prancing around the kitchen.

"Yes well, The song about this Suzie kind of distracted from my stories and I smelled our lunch. Do I still get to see that encore of too hot for my shirt?" The Ancient One walked to the kitchen table, sitting down, Klunk jump on his lap wanting a scratch. "Good kitty."

"That too sexy for my shirt Sensei and no because I don't need a repeat of last time dude." Shuddering, Mikey remember when the Ancient One did in fact take off his shirt/vast along with everything else. Usagi, who was with them at the time didn't come back for over 3 months and on the promise to never ever sing that song ever again when he was present. Mikey could whole heartly say he felt the same way.

"That is what I said and it said to take it off, so I did." The Ancient One looked rather proud of himself right now.

"You weren't suppose to litureally take your clothes off, I didn't sleep right for weeks after that!" He placed a plate and bowl of salade in front of the Ancient One, turning to the counter to get one for himself. "Sorry if it's a little crispy."

"No matter, it look very good Michealangelo." The Ancient One started eating his when Michealangelo sat down. Tonight's lunch consistes of rice, steak, dumplings, salade, and tea which in Mikey's case was soda.

Lunch was one of the peaceful times Michealangelo share with the Ancient One. It was spent talking about some ninja stuff or their ideas on what his family was doing. Sometimes well almost always the Ancient One would try to say a joke but it came out very weird with his mix up english, not to mention quite perverted. For an old dude, he was very perverted, April had even smack him several times for it. There were other times when Mikey pratice his japanese and chinese with him and the Ancient One would give him some extra pointers. Afterwards if he had time in the morning, he would give him some of the deserts, another thing his Sensei was addicted to. Today just happen to be one of those days.

"I made some cookies this morning before pratice, so I'll be taking some to Leatherhead after this ok?" Mikey picked up the dishes and place them in the sink with soapy water.

The Ancient One eyes light up at once when he heard the word cookie.

"That most wonderful Michealangelo! Are they by any chance in that lovely basket over there?" He pointed across from him, toward the counter where a brown basket with a red checker cloth over lay innocently.

"Yes Ancient One but those aren't for you, I made another separate batch for you, there on top of the fridge, those over there are for leatherhead." Starting on the dishes, he finish them quickly and places them in the cabinet. Cleaning his hands with a rag cloth, Mike turn to face the Ancient One, who was eyeing the basket. Signing, Mikey grab the Ancient One's cookies then grab the basket for Leatherhead.

"Am going over to Leatherhead to see how he is doing, I left you some tea already made in the kettle and there's milk in fridge. And I picked up some ice cream yesterday, so you have something to eat while you watch your stories. Also am leaving some cookies in the oven, they should be ready in about 30 mintunes or so if you could watch that for me. If you need anything Ancient One give me a call, I'll have my shellcell with me." With that Mikey headed for the entrance of the lair, grabbing his skate broad on the way.

"Tell Leather-san I said hello." The Ancient One called out just as Mikey was exiting.

"Hai, Sensei!" With that Michealangelo left the building

The lair was most quite without the sunny disposition of Michealangelo, it was one of this few moments that he had to admit he missed, sometimes. Back in Japan, he had alway had a peace and quite in his home, something that is rarely offer here in New York. He still remembers when Splinter-san call him in the astro-field asking him for a favor. Splinter-san said he needed someone to watch over Michealangelo, the youngest of his sons, while he and Michealangelo's brothers went to train in the Nexus dimension. He was every upset about leaving one of his sons especially when it came to Michealangelo.

"Ancient One am sorry about asking you this but I need someone to watch over him. He still needs to continue his training, something I can not do while I'm away. I also fear for his safety, even with the Shredder gone, there is still much evil in the world. Evil that I do not wish for him to face alone." Splinter-san looked down at his hands, his cup of tea untouch.

"Did you ask the Diamyo as to why Michealangelo can not go with you? Surely there must be some type of reason." He looked cross the table at Splinter-san, waiting for an answer.

"He said, Michealangelo can not go since it would be a small distraction to his brothers. But I believe there is more to it, I felt his hesitation when he told me and you know how difficult it is to feel something like that from him." Splinter-san sign reaching for the lukewarm cup of tea.

"Yes I remember when I want with our Yoshi, he was very bold man, always speaking at the most perfect timing. Saying what needed to be told without a problem, this makes me wonder futher Splinter-san as to why Michealangelo was not choosen like his brothers. He is in the same capability as his brothers Splinter-san, for him to not choose Michealangelo and hesitate on his explanation rises some questions." He could not think of a reasonable reason to seperate Michealangelo from his father and brothers, espeacial for something concering ninjitsu.

"I do wonder myself Ancient One, I can only guess that the Diamyo has his own reasons for this. Ancient One I would feel a lot better knowing that Michealangelo was in safe hands, you know that this world is not kind to those who are different." Closing his eyes, Splinter thought about all the hardships his sons had gone through to protect a world that fears and loath them.

"You should have move to Japan like I told to, Splinter-san, they would not have to hide from anyone there. You all could have lived with me and train like I know our Yoshi would have wanted for you and those boys." He drank the last of his tea, his face puff up in mock anger.

Splinter-san smile at the Ancient One's behavior, knowing not to take it to heart but also knowing the full well truth of his words. Maybe staying in New York had been a horrible idea, he could had given his sons more opportunities in Japan. Having his old master's teacher and father train the boys with him, they wouldn't have had to live in the sewers where the water and air were dirty. And most importantly they would have had a better life. No matter how hard he may have tried to give his sons a close to possible normal life, he could have choosen a better life for them in Japan. How could he have been so selfish, maybe he wasn't a good father like he thought he was. He had thought he was rising his sons well for a mutanted rat, it wasn't like he could have given them to the humans or ask for help. All he wanted was to take care of those 4 little infaint turtles that onces fit into a coffee can!

The Ancient one seeing what his words have done, spoke again.

"You want to know something Splinter-san, am glad you did decide to stay in New York." This was true, Splinter-san sons couldn't have grown in a more perfect place.

Splinter, confused looked up toward him, silently asking for a reason.

"Think about it Splinter-san, your sons may have grown in the filthy sewers but they grew as fine ninja worriers. I do not believe they would have grown as well as they did if they had live in Japan with me, yes they might have had a less dangers to worry about and better living conditions, but they would not have become the same. They are growning up knowing the of the full world's danger, something they would have been blinded from in Japan, Splinter-san. I say you did a good job rising 4 giant turtle boys by yourself Splinter-san, I remember when Yoshi was still a child. He was very much a handfull and a brat to boot, I could not turn my back to him without him getting into some sort of trouble! I do not know how you handle 4 of them Splinter-san, even I have limites to my patience." I shook his head, feeling sorry for Splinter-san.

Splinter laugh at that comment, knowing he himself didn't know how he did it.

"You can count on me to watch over Michealangelo, Splinter-san. No harm shall fall on him while I guard him and he will continue his training under me." I told him.

"Thank you very much Ancient One, you do not know how relief I am to know he is in very good hands, thank you." Splinter lightly bowed his head toward the Ancient One.

"You give me too much credit Splinter-san, now I know Leonardo is the blue one so Michealangelo is the purple one right?" I tried to remember who was who but I only train Leonardo, I have not seen the others in years.

"No Ancient One, that's my second youngest Donatello."

"So it is the red one you want me to watch over?" I thought the purple one was his youngest son.

"Ancient One that's Raphael, my second oldest. Michealangelo is the one you gave the orange mask to." Splinter-san said as he shooked his head smiling.

"You mean the one who was very loud and poured honey in my waraji?" I remember that kapa, he was always very loud and bratty! But he was funny.

"Unn...Yes that is him and he is very sorry to do that to you, Ancient One." Splinter-san laughed nerously.

"Naw, he reminds me of our Yoshi when he was younger and always getting in trouble. Did I tell you of the time when he brought a hives nest into the house? Well he..."

We spent hours talking about all the things our kids have done when they were younger, that was 3 years ago. It been sometime seen I have last talked to Splinter-san and over that time I have seen Michealangelo grow into a charming young man. Somethings he seems like the reincarnation of my Yoshi, how he laughs and smiles could really brighten up a room. Alway running around doing something or worrying about another person's well being. Sharing with his other friends, never worrying about his own happiness or wanting something in return. Such a pure heart he has, just like the one my Yoshi used to have, how I miss him. Michealangelo, is such a light hearted person who never sees the evil in peoples soul but their goodness. When I first got here to New York, I found him cleaning the lair, sobbing to himself. My heart broke to see tears on a face that I remember was always smiling, he cried on my shoulder some but then stop, wanting to know if I wanted something to eat and drink. He has grown much over the years, I do not think Splinter-san will believe it! He was grown to the height of 5"8, his body well define with silght muscles and long legs. He was some what more paler with large almond shape blue eyes that seem to get bluer and brighter each day. Michealangelo still wore all his ninja gear and his orange bandana was longer, reaching the tip of the bottem of his shell and had small different patches of cloth at each end. But the biggest change is that of his weapons, he still had same thing close to that of the nunchakus but a lot bigger. He carries now two large metal sanjiegun, it had taken him many months and a good part of two years to learn the basic movements of this weapons but he had done it.

At first, I was very unhappy when Michealangelo came to me and ask me if he could perhaps change his nunchaku. When I asked why, Michealangelo told me he wanted to change his fighting style sightly since his brothers were doing the same. Besides he said, he wanted to suprise his brothers when they came back. It had taken me maybe a month to find a weapon suitable for the replacement for Michealangelo's nunchakus. It took even longer for Michealangelo to stop hitting himself with them and twice as long to get use to having very large versions of the nunchakus. In the end however, it had paid off, Michealangelo handle them beautifully, they almost seem to have a life of their own whenever Michealangelo used them, but they were just as deadly. He had seen the young turtle make large holes in the wall with one strike, spinning them at crazy speeds, using his entire body to maneuver them. This accomplishment, made me very proud of Michealangelo and I am more then sure his family would be getting a big suprise when they came back, I'll make sure of that. There was no way I would allowed Michealangelo to be left behind his brothers and...and does it smell like something was burning? Wait! Was I not suppose to watch over something?

THE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!

"Ay-aaaa, I was suppose to watch over Michealangelo's cookie!" Quickly, the Ancient One got of the couch and run his way into the kitchen.

Looking around, the Ancient One spotted a pair of bright pink oven mittens with small white bunny laying on the counter next to the sink. Putting them on, he open the oven and took out the cookie sheet, revealing mid crispy suger cookies. Closing the oven door, the Ancient One, place the sheet on the table, fanning it. Well at least the cookies smelled great, just burn at little but still good.

"Am sure Michealangelo will not mind them a little bit crispy," They looked really good too. "am sure he would like it if I have some of these cookies as a reward for watching them."

The Ancient One pick up a cookie from the sheet, blowing softly at it before taking a bite, soon one cookie became two and then three, he had to check if the cookies were eatable! However, before he could take a bite of the third suger cookie, the Ancient One felt an approaching feeling, like something warm was being pour all over his body. He knew that feeling, it was his sixth sence telling him someone was coming. It usaully happen when either the Diamyo or that white hare, Usagi, were coming through the portal. It must be one of them with a letter from Michealangelo's brothers and Splinter-san, it has been over two months since they last came. Putting the cookie down on the metal sheet, the Ancient One walked over to one of the living room pillers. Standing behind it, the Ancient One waited to see if a portal would form. He was not disappointed when a speck of light appeared, turning into a sort of doorway form. So he was right Usagi or the Diamyo were coming. The Ancient One waited to see who would come out, not a minute after the portal form a figure stepped out, followed by 3 others. The portal disappeared as the last one stepped out, leaving four figure in it's wake on the mini bridge.

"Hello? Michealangelo?" He knew that voice, it was Splinter-san!

The Ancient One stepped out from behind the piller and run toward Splinter-san.

"Splinter-san! How good it is to see you again! And look at your sons!" The Ancient One stared in awe at the sight before him.

Splinter is looked the same as the day he left but with more wisdom to bare. His clothes was a simple black color robe with a white waist tie and a golden lotus inprinted on his robe's lower right corner, his walking stick still the one he help Leonardo get. Next to him, stood Donatello in a lilic color robe with black pants and black tai chi slippers, his robes imprinted with golden cranes on the front. He was a beautiful islamic green, making his light brown eyes stand out,almost looking like meteled pot of chocolate. He was well built and standing at the nice height of 6"2. Next to Donatello's left stood was Leonardo, he had a dark blue robe with white and blue ocean imprintes on the front, accompany with black pants and tai chi slippers. He stood the same height as Donatello with a slightly bigger built, his skin was a wonderfull lime green color and his eyes were sandy gold. On Donatello's right proudly stood Rapheal with his arms cross. His robes were rubbie red color with black sakura tree and petals imprint on the front also with black pants and tai chi. He was the same height as his other two brother but with a much bigger built then the other two turtles. He was a lovely forest green color with sandy eyes. The three bothers looked amazing, still each wore the bandanas he gave them long ago. They are no longer the young boys he remember, in their place stood handsome young men, ready for anything the world could throw at them.

"Yes, they have grown much since you last seen Leonardo, Ancient One." Splinter bowed his head toward the Ancient One, who return the gesture. "I am very happy to see you once again my old friend, I am sure there is much to talk about."

Splinter older sons where looking around the lair, it was pretty much the same way as they had left it, it almost seem as if they never left. Leonardo, turn to the Ancient One, Smiling and bow toward him before he spoke.

"Hello Ancient One, I see you have been taking good care of our home, I thank you and apologist for all the trouble you must have gone through." Leo calmly walked over to the Ancient One to give him a hand shake.

"Thanks Ancient One you must have gone through alot to take care of the lair and Mikey at the same time." Donnie said, also going toward the Ancient One and shaking his hand.

Raph who had yet to say a word, standing behind Master Splinter, was still looking around.

"Whats up Ancient One? Where's our little chowder head?" Raph looked around, hoping to see where Mikey was.

"Oh your brother? He went out for a while, visiting that large crocodile friend of yours, Leatherhead-san." The Ancient One said.

"I suppose it would have been better to send a notice of our arrival, but it is far to late for that." Suddently Splinter-san sniffed the air and broke out into a delightful smile. Walking over to the kitchen entrance with the Ancient One right behind him.

The three green brothers looking at each other before shrugging and sprinting there way after their Sensei and friend, they found there master eating a cookie with the Ancient One.

"Sorry if they are a little cripsy, Splinter-san, I got distracted and almost forgot about Michealangelo's cookies." Happliy eating his cookie away.

"That is quite alright Ancient One, they hardly feel crispy. I see my son's loving for cooking has not change but he has improve greatly." Splinter, now sitting down nibble on his treat, they tasted like heaven. "Come my sons, you should try Michealangelo's wonderful suger cookies."

They didn't need to be told twice, they all remember Michealangelo was the best in the kitchen out of all 4 of them. He was really good back then, imagine what he must be like now. The three brother, each pick a cookie, savoring the first cooking of Mikey since the last three years.

"Wow, this are awsome! If this are just cookies I can't wait to eat a real home cooked meal." Don looked at his other brothers, seeing they were feeling the same way as him.

"Ya got that right Don, he defenetly got better." Raph got another cookies before sitting next to Don and Leo, across from the elders.

The Ancient one nodded in agreement and turn to Master Splinter.

"Tell me Splinter-san how was your training in the Nexus dimension?" He very curious on the type of training they had gone through.

"It was very hard for us but after sometime we learn to get use to it. There were days when we did not have time to rest or eat and when we did we were just to tried to try." Splinter rised from his chair and walked over to the stove where the kettle of tea was.

"Michealangelo just made that, try it Splinter-san." Going to the kitchen cabinet he took out two tea cups, turning to see if the turtle wanted some. "Do you young kame wants some tea?"

Both Don and Raph politly decline, Leo, however accpected his offer. Fianlly, they all settle down on the kitchen table once again.

"Excuse me Ancient One, but how has Mikey been?" Don looked at the Ancient One from across his seat.

"Your brother is fine, he still continues his training with me and I am proud to say he has improved greatly since you have last seen him." The Ancient One, crossed his arms and puffed his face in pure delight to finally telling Michealangelo's family how much he has done.

"Oh really Ancient One, I would have thought he was slacking off." Raph grinned as both Leo and Don snicker at his remark

"No Rapheal, if anything your brother has gone through series of intense training himself, even when we have finish his training for the day he still continues. In fact I am more then sure he is an equal match for you three." Michealangelo could stand to be an equal to his brothers even if he had not recieved the same training as them.

Master Splinter and the boys stared at the Ancient One, before looking at each other and then back to the Ancient One.

"Has he really improven that much since we left Ancient One?" Leo, now curious to see what his baby bro been up to.

"Yes, and you all are going to be suprise when you see him." If it was possible, the Ancient One's eyes light up in a freaky stars-glowing-in them-way.

"I like to see that, bet ya that goof wouldn't stand a chance against me." Raph lean back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"He can, he can fight all three of you at the same time and you can use your weapons if you want against his bare hand!" The Ancient One flew from his chair, standing on the table with fire glowing eyes. "Why do we not do this, suprise attack Michealangelo when he gets home, I can asure that he is more then capable of handling you three young kame!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie, looked at each other before turning toward Master Splinter, who has observing quietly the whole thing. It would be nice to see how Michealangelo has improved in his absent but he did not want to his youngest son to get hurt from it. Looking from his three sons toward the Ancient One, who looked very confident of his statement, nodded his head in approval. The Ancient would not lie to them and if he was that sure in Michealangelo's ability, then so was he.

"Alright my sons, we shall see how well Michealangelo have advance from our absent, I am very eager to see what your brother has learned. However, you are not allowed to use any of the moves that might hurt his seriously or cause any harm on him. You may counter attack to certain degree, remember that your brother has not been trained as we were for the last three years. Do I make my clear?" Splinter calmly said.

Grinning, the three bothers agreed to their master's terms, it had been a while since any of them had sparred with Mikey and this was a great chance to see how far their little baby brother has come along. The Ancient One, suddently felt like he made a mistake, what the hell was he thinking? It was suppose to a beautiful family reunion not an attack on Michealangelo! He was sure that Michealangelo could stand his ground, but what is he going to say when he finds out this was all his doing?

'Oh kami, what have I done, there no way the Michealangelo is ever going to give me desert after this.' The Ancient One silently cried to himself while the three older brother happily chated with Splinter-san.

Mikey, didn't why he was suddently felt so happy, like he was floating on a cloud or something. He hasn't felt this way in three years since his Sensei and brothers were still with him. Could it be possible that they are home? No, that can't be it, The Daimyo or Usagi would have told him if his family was coming and they would have send a note or something. Mikey, hoped the day his family return from their training that he would be there to greet them. He had some major bear hugs over due and he plan to use every late one of them plus the ones he had yet to give.

'I can't wait to see my father and the guys again, I hope I'll get to see them soon, I miss them so much!' Unbeknown to Mikey, his wish was in the works.

The visit to Leatherhead's home had been a short and uneventful one. Getting there in time to have Leatherhead scare the stuffing out of him when he popped out of the water. Of course, LH did apologise profoundly for doing that but not before laughing at Mikey's "manly" scream.

"My deepest apologises Michealangelo...(snicker)..I thought it was-s something...hahahahahahahaha!" Leatherhead laughed, showing his sharp croc teeth.

"That is so not funny LH! Seriously, you gave a heart attack in the age of 19! I want to see you when a thing comes out of the water thats four times as big as you with sharp teeth and a scary movie shadow covering it!" Mikey jumped around, waving his arms as Leatherhead struggle to stop laughing and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Sorry, it is just that you should have seen your face, Michealangelo. Most prizeless." Leatherhead straighten out before walking over to an old coat rack where his lab coat was. Placing it on and taking his small glass out of it, then turn to Mikey.

"It is a pleasure that you have come to visited Michealangelo, how have you been?" Leatherhead waved his head, telling Mikey to follow him.

"It's been o.k LH, with training, patroling, and making sure the lair isn't brought down, I haven't had much free time to complain. Oh and the Ancient One says hello." Mikey walked next Leatherhead, his arms crossed behind his head as they walked into Leatherhead's lab.

"Tell him thank you and hello too. Have you recieved anymore news from your family, Michealangelo?" Leatherhead began tinkering with a metel compotent on his three legged chair that his brothers gave to him.

Mikey walked over to a large metal chair, jumping on it. "No, Usagi or The Daimyo haven't come over two months, am getting a bit worried." Looking over from Leatherhead, Mikey gazed around the lab.

"Do not worry, your brothers are stronge and so are you," Leatherhead gave him a sideway glance as he continued to work. "You know I am very intersted to see how your family has fair over the last three years. I, also wonder if your brother Donatello has invented anything new."

"You aren't the only one LH, am in the same boat. When they come back, they'll probably have super powers! And they have the ability to fly or something, that would be mondo cool!" His eyes glazed over as he thought about all the things his brother could do if they had super powers.

Leatherhead stopped what he was doing looking over at Mikey, he didn't know weather to laugh or examine Michealangelo heads. He settle for laughing.

"My good friend and brother, I fear Rapheal was right, you have lost your mind." And with that he turned to his work, hiding the smirk on his face.

"That is so not true LH! I'll have you know that am smarter then Raph and better looking too, I can't believe you would even think that!" Making a hurt and shock face, Mikey gave him the puppy dog faces.

However Leatherhead knowing that if he turns his head, Michealangelo will win him over with the puppy dog face. Oh, he knew deep down that Michealangelo was evil, so evil in fact that he manages to get him to come to the junk yard with him to meet his other friends. Do you have any idea how many people stared at me the entire time, asking if I was the tallest man in the world? How was I suppose to answer that? He look inoccent but he is pure evil, Rapheal was right, Michealangelo was a demon disguise as harmless turtle and Michealangelo knew it!

"Leatherhead don't be the way, I know you don't believe Raphie." Mikey was right behind me, waiting for him to turn.

"I stand by what I have said, now please stop doing the face." Leatherhead was not going to turn around, he knew the evil that waited for him if he did.

"What face? LH, I don't know what you are talking about?" Of course he knew, he alway used it against his bro and sensei.

"Yes you do, you did it last time when you brought the toaster for an 'update'."

"Oh come on Leatherhead I won't do anything to you if I knew what you were talking about." Inside, Mikey was 'come on Leatherhead, I know you have to turn around sometime'.

"Michealangelo, yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Hey Leatherhead what's did funny looking vial with the pink stuff?"

"NO , Michealangelo that the special compond for fossil fuel!" Leatherhead then as quickly as he could to face Mikey and two things happen. One, he remember the that vial was in the lab closet under lock and two, he was looking at Michealangelo.

"Say it Leatherhead."

"N-n-nooo."

"Come on Leatherhead we both know I'll win."

"N-nnnnoooooo!"

Mikey then turned the volume to level one of the puppy dog face.

"I know your weakness LH, you like cute little things, like the hamster I gave you for christmas last year."

"NO! Leave Mr. Smarty out of it!"

"Not until you say it." Leatherhead knew he had no choice, he either said it or said it.

"O.k, I take it back your not out of your mind, Rapheal was wrong very wrong! Now, please stop with the face!" Leatherhead, bowed his head knowing he was defeated.

"Thank you, see that wasn't too hard." Mikey was grinning from ear to ear or at least where his ear would have been.

"Your evil." Leatherhead then turn to his work.

"I know, but you love me for it dude." And he was right, Leatherhead did like him for it, Michealangelo made life very interseting.

Sometime after that he left Leatherhead's lair, now making his way home. Maybe it's because he just visited Leatherhead that he felt like this, but then again the times before he hadn't felt like this. Mikey didn't know why his heart was racing and why the same way he came to Leatherhead's lair before was short now seem like miles long. He had his feeling that something was waiting for him at home, something very close to his heart.

'Maybe it's my sensei and bros coming home, I hope so." With that Mikey started to skateboard faster, like his life depend on it.

When he arrive at the lair he found it some what dark with no Ancient One around, there was a few beeps and creeks around but other then that it was completely quiety. Mikey walk to the living room expecting to find the Ancient One asleep on the couch, it has happen before when the Ancient One had stayed up watching soap marathans. But it was empty along with the kitchen, dojo, and the guest room.

'Did the Ancient One go out or something? I don't remember him saying he would.' Mikey seached his head for an anwser, scraching his head all the while. 'Maybe he's at April's.'

Deciding to give a call to April's place, Mikey reached for his shellcell when he suddently felt very cold. Something was wrong, he wasn't alone, there was something in the lair that was not the Ancient One. Mikey lower his cell, closing it without going too slow, he didn't want whoever got into his home to think he knew they were there. He began to walk normally around the lair, blue eyes seaching for anything that didn't belong here. He walked over to Don's work table, placing his hand on the table, he dragged his fingers on the surface as he walked looking through every tool on it. He then made his way to the small gym area, where Raph's dummy and other exercise equipment lay. Nothing was out of place there either, Mikey circled the gym before appoching Leo's medetation corner and just like the two other times nothing seem to be out of the norm. Maybe he was beening paranoid?

"No, am not beening paranoid, there is something not right here and I would bet all my Silver Centery comics on it too. If anything Leo and Raph have ever taught me anything is to never ignor your gut feeling, it has save my shell more times then I could count." Still keeping a sharp eye out, Mikey led his way to the mini bridge and stare at the water below.

"I know your there,so show yourself!" Mikey rised his head slightly, looking at the shadows for even the tiniest movement. He didn't have to wait long.

Mikey jump away from the bridge when someone landed behind him on the railing, and landing a few feet from it. The person jump on the broad way facing him before another person joined in on Mikey's left side. Mikey was slowly backing up when another one appeared on his right side also, now blocking either side from escaping. He was trap, they formed a triangle that way it was easier to corner him. He lower himself to a defend position, never taking his eyes from his opponents. Now that he was looking at them, they seem to be dress in ceremonial robes with weird plain white faces covering their faces. But what really caught Mikey's attention were their weapons, they were so beautifully done. The one who had attacked him had a silver Bo staff that was almost as tall as him with brown and purple wrap around the middle. On his left was the attacker had two long sliver twin sais that almost looked like katanas, they had red and black leather blind around the long handles with rubies on the end. His last opponent carried two long, sharp katanas that looked like the gods themself crafted them. Silver with a thin gold threat going on top of the mune, stopping at the tsuba, it was truely a work of art.

'Man, I wonder where this dude get their gear. It much cost them a fortune, bet my bro would love to have those babies! Ok, enough about that, I have to clear my head and consentrait this guys look like they mean business. Remember to only attack if they do first.'

Good thing he did too because his head would have been on a silver plater if he hadn't dodge the sais wielding attacker. Left, right, right, lift, Mikey's oppent twirl the long sais before doing a roundhouse kick that nearly knock him of his feet. The sais came back, missing his beak by a good 2 or 3 inches, unfortunatly he didn't miss the attacker's left hook hitting him straight on his plastron. Mikey was pushed into the wall, where he brought his arms up as a shield, slightly looking above his hands, he ready himself for the attacker. The sai wielder was coming close, their sai pointing out, Mikey duck at the last second, low sweeping his attacker. The wielder jump and did several back flips, landing away and out of reach from Mikey. It wasn't even a full 5 second later when one of the other attackers was on him, the katana bearer. The moves were fast and graceful, it was almost like they were water on land, instead of moving, they flow through the air. Mikey realize if he couldn't keep up in defensive, it was time to get green and mean. Almost like magic his nunchakus (which he still carries with him too.) appeared at his hands, spining Mikey quickly count attacker driving himself from the wall giving no time for the katana wielder to attack. His neck started to tingle, from the corner of his right eye, he saw a shadow come behind him. Wasting no time, Mikey did a split just as a bo speed by where the back of his shell was moments ago.

The katana wielder took advantage of Mikey's current position, bringing down the mune side of a blade, aiming for his shoulder. When the blade was less the seven inches from his shoulder, Mikey wrapped one of the nunchakus around it, pulling it alway from it's target. The attacker tryed to pull it's katana way but it to be a tug of war against Mikey, looking across, he nodded toward the bo wielder, who brought down the bo on Mikey's other side. Seeing the nod, Mikey's once againg tangle his other nunchaku around the bo, leaving him in between two force. Without any warning both the attackers rised their weapons along with Mikey and threw him in the air, his nunchakus falling to the ground. Mikey soared through the air, turning quick he saw he was heading straight for the sai wielder, who was readying it's sais. When he was in striking distance Mikey, did a dragon kick, hitting his opponent prefactly on the head and sending him to the other side of the pond. Landing, Mikey didn't get to enjoy his victory as he turned around facing the other two attackers, now without his nunchakus.

'Man this can't be good I don't have my chakus anymore but I do got sanjieguns but I still don't have them completely master, if I make a mistake the only one am knocking out is myself. That would be so not cool.' Mikey look at them, they were slowly coming closer to him from either side. Glancing back he saw the one he kick was standing up and stalking up behind him.

All three of his attackers where facing him from all sides, there was total silence in the lair as the air grew tense. The kantana holder, made a gesture with his fingers and all three of them attacked as one. Barly having time to react, Mikey begun to dodge, kick, and punch anyway he could. Getting an idea, Mikey did a back flip with round kick, making all three of his opponents jump back to avoid being hit. Continueing to do back flips Mikey went on the bridge, balancing on the railings when he stopped.

'I have to do something fast! I can't let them come near me, guess I have to go to plan B. Which I have no idea what it is.' Signing, Mikey, brought his hands behind his back and pulled out one sanjiegun, holding both ends. 'I'll just use one for now, damn I hope this work.'

For a second the other three begins froze, looking at him with what he think was studying gaze but left as quickly as it came. They rush toward him with amazing team work, like they were all thinking the same thing and had the same body. The katana wielder facing him first, metal striking metal, switch with either the bo or sai wielder and back again. They moved quick and striked hard but Mikey was able to keep up just as well, using the Ancient One's teaching to the best of his abilities. He had somehow manage to back them way from the bridge, pushing them near the wall, the sanjiegun spining fast around his entire body. He may not be completely in control of them but he did know how to use them, he couldn't wait to show his bro when they get home! Whipping the sanjiegun above his head, Mikey begun to swing it toward the attacks, like a big metal whip. His attackers did not venture toward him yet, the sanjiegun keeping them at bay, this was the time to strike them down. He took a deep breath, then with as much energy he could mastered, he shot the sanjiegun for the sai wielder, seconds later there was the sound of walls cracking and metal flinging through the air. Where the head of his sais opponent had been now was a hole the size of a large watermelon on the dark red wall, all three of the attackers slowly turned to the hole, staring at it before looking at him.

"That was just an example and believe me next time I won't miss." Mikey flash them a smirk before preparing for another assult.

Seeing him get ready, three attacker got into defensive position, now very wary of the orange wearing turtle. Mikey shot out again but this time was caught off guard when someone yelled out.

"That is enough! Stop Michealangelo!" The voice commanded.

However, it was too late to stop the attack, again their was the sound of wall being crush then silence. The attackers moved before the sanjiegun had hit the wall, one to his right and two to the left.

All four of them staring at the place in the wall where the sanjiegun was still connected to. A hole the size of a normal door lay where the three attackers stood before. Pulling, the sanjiegun returned to him, Michealangelo stood holding both ends. Without, letting his guard down again, Mikey looked around spotting two shadows as they jump down from one of the upper levels. He breath stop as soon as he saw who one of the shadow was.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey couldn't believe his eyes, his father was here with him after three long years.

"Yes my son, it been a long time, won't you come and give me a huge or are you too old for this old rat?" Splinter smiled gently at his youngest, opening his arms for him.

"Never father! I will never be old enough not to give my father a huge." He run as fast as he could, jumping on the second level, dragging the sanjiegun with him.

Reaching his father, Mikey gave him the biggest bear huge of this life, crying softly on his master's robe. Master Splinter wince alittle at the force of the huge but return the gesture none the less, rubbing his son on the shell. The Ancient One, who was next to Master Splinter, was crying, saying something about being a big version of a baby and how kids shouldn't be so danm cute.

"I have miss you greatly my Michealangelo. It does my heart good to see you how you have grown into a fine young man, I am finally at peace to be at home with you and your brothers, Michealangelo." Splinter released his youngest, taking the time to get a good look at him.

"My bros! Master where are they?" Mikey looked around, expecting his brothers to come out of hiding.

"Right here bonehead."

Standing up, Mikey look at the three mask figures, they shealth their weapons and pulled of the masks, revealing green skin. There before him stood his older brothers, each smiling at him. Michealangelo, took off at the speed of light for his brothers, jumping up on them for a massive group huge, which was more then eagerly returned.

"Mikey, look at you! You've grown so much and your smile is still as beautiful as ever!" Leo said huging him awkwardly, along with his two younger brothers.

"Yah, Mike you lamebrain! You haven't change a bit and your fighting definitely got way better bro." Rapheal grinned, giving Mikey a noggie.

"I missed you baby brother, it was kinda boring without you there to cheer us up." Donnie said, laughing with him.

They stayed like for some time, making their bonds as brothers even stronger. Finally, Mikey let go, wipping tears from his blue eyes.

"Guys why didn't you tell me you were coming I would've prepare you meal when you came." He couldn't stop smiling and even if he could he wouldn't.

"Am afraid that slipped are minds my son, we were so excited to finally come home and see you that we simply forgot." Master Splinter and the Ancient One joined them, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Well you guys must be hungry or something...am...let me just make something real quick ." With that Mikey run into the kitchen, the Ancient One and Master Splinter in tow.

"That sound like a good idea, all this fighting around with Mikey got me hungry." A round of chorus agreeing replied Raph back.

Leo, who had stayed quite, looked back to where the wall had holes on it.

"I'm really impress by how much he has improve, you saw how he handle that sanjiegun?"

"Yeah, he didn't break a sweat when he made those holes," Don crossed his arms, his eyes raking over the damage wall. "I wonder how quickly Mikey will learn everying we have to teach him."

"Pretty fast by the look of it Don." Leo turn to Don smiling."I really have missed his smile, it's great to be finally home."

Don nodded in argeement, Raph, who was frowning spoke.

"Are you two just going to stand here and be all mushy all day or are we going to get some of that food?" Raph said

Leo and Don looked at each other before turning to Raph and making a run for the kitchen. Raph just stared with an open mouth, as he quickly run after them.

"Yo am eating first!"

What was suppose to be a quick meal turned out to be a full five course dinner, without a doubt Mikey has most certainly improve his art for the cuisines. Chinses spring rolls, fried rice, miso soup, chicken curry, jheenga manchurian, and coconut green chutney. When everyone was seated, they could only stare with amazment at the food, even Master Splinter was drooling!

"Sorry guys, this is all I could make at the last mintune, hope you guys like it." Mikey sat down next to Leo.

"Are you kidding?! This is great Mikey, hey Raph pass me some of that chicken curry." Don said while getting some jheenga manchurian.

"Get in line bro, you'll have to wait til a get some those spring rolls." Raph, was checking out Leo's plate of miso soup.

"The soup is mine Raph, besides I haven't had miso soup in over 4 years!" Pretty soon everyone was digging in, arguing what they should have.

The spent the meal talking and laughing, his family telling stories of their trip and the sites they saw. They didn't even notice when they all finished dinner and hours have passed since they had first sat down. When the dishes where wash and dry, all of them continue to talk long into the night, it was then the Ancient One change the converstation.

"Now that you back home Splinter-san, I will be leaving for Japan." Blowing on his tea, the Ancient One said.

"So soon? Can't you stay a bit longer Ancient One?" Splinter didn't want to see the friend who had taken care of his son go.

"Michealangelo, has to being training with his brothers now, if I stay it would be a distraction for him, Splinter-san."

"I suppose, Michealangelo has a lot to do now but it would still be nice for you to stay a bit more Ancient One." Splinter looked at his old friend with sad eyes.

"No Splinter-san, it is time for you to return to teaching your son, I had the great honor to teach him for 3 years." The Ancient One stare right back.

Signing, Master Splinter turn his head to Michealangelo. " My son, you will continue your training under me again with your brothers."

Mikey, didn't say anything at first for a moment before he answered. "Sensei, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but I wise to continue my training with the Ancient Once before I go into anything else. However, I would like to start some training with you also."

"You wish for me to stay even when your father and sensei has return?" The Ancient One look at him questionally.

"Yes I do, you still have alot to teach me and it wouldn't be right to stop halfway to begin something else."

The Ancient One smiled and looked at Master Splinter for his responds on the matter. Looking at all his sons and the Ancient One, Master Splinter made up his mind.

"I see no problem whatsoever in that, in fact I will like to know if you could teach my other sons as well Ancient One?"

"Of course Splinter-san they are like sons to me too, I would be honor to have that privilege." Smiling the Ancient One, bowed his head.

"That great, so I can continue my own training with you Ancient One and my brothers too!" Leonardo was very happy at the though of all the training they would do.

Around the table everyone shared their happiness at the stay of the Ancient One, Splinter who must have gotten tried looked at the clock and gasp.

"We should retire to bed now my sons, it's past 2:00 in the morning I believe and were starting training tomorrow boys." Getting from the table, everyone made a beeline for the exit but not before Mikey stop them.

"Wait guys, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Mikey?" Ask Don.

"Welcome home."

Hope you liked it.


End file.
